Silly Smash Bros Watercolors
by natasha99'and'tswift1fan
Summary: A little side-story Easter-themed one-shot we wrote. Link doesn't celebrate Easter... unless Zelda asks him to. It was an ordinary Easter until some pathetic villian, Bunny-Hop came and attacked. Join Link and his friends as they... Um... Zelink (Zelda x Link) Foxi (Fox x Ami (Lucario)


**A/N tswift1fan: Hey! Tswift1fan and natasha99 here! Here's a little corny holiday-y one-shot for you. This is a side-story to Silly Smash Bros., so check that out to. Warning, it gets better after the first chappie.**

**natasha99: We apoligize if it seems a little rushed, we were rushed, so this is what we ended up with.**

**tswift1fan: So, nothing else really needs to be said! Onward, me readers.**

**natasha99: OUR readers! (glares)**

_Watercolors_

It all started this morning when Ike woke me up by throwing jelly beans at me. "Wakey wakey!" He said. You see, when the newbies came to Smash Mansion, for some reason, Master Hand shoved all the swordmen in one room so there would be room for the noobs. So, I, Link, have to share a room with Ike, Marth, and Roy. Ike was relentless on throwing the jelly beans though. Of course, he was throwing my least favorite flavor, but at least he's not throwing spit-balls, like usual.

"Uh, let me sleep forever." I groaned rolling over and shoving my head under my pillow.

"But it's Easter!" Roy said joining Ike in throwing the jelly beans.

I don't celebrate Easter in Hyrule, we have The Egg Festival. It's very similar to Easter. We have a whole festival for coloring eggs for the godesses and eat chocolate. We do have an egg hunt, but it's very different than the egg hunts they celebrate here. Here, instead of finding the one non-colored egg for good luck, they have to find a golden egg. And here, they boil the eggs and eat them, wherease we color raw eggs and throw them into the fire for the godesses. It reaks, but it's tradition.

"I don't celebrate Easter." I growned from under the pillow.

"You do now." Said a different voice, a girl's. Curiousity won the best of me. **(natasha99 is trying to eat my water bottle O.O') **I peeked from under the pillow to find Ami. Ami is Lucario. She's basicly the Lucario princess. In brawl they call her Lucario, but her actual name is Ami. No, not a fancy way of spelling Amy, Ah-my. Pronounced ah-my. Not Amy. She hates it when people call her Amy. Her real names not actually Ami, no one knows what it is though.

I looked up at the Lucario. "...Nah." I said after a seconds thinking.

"Oh, c'mon! Why not?"

"Because, I don't believe in it."

"Whatever. Who cares? Zelda's coming!"

"...So?"

"I guess you don't want this chocolate."

"I guess so too."

"Why? If Zelda was asking you would say 'yes'!"

"Would not." I lied.

"Would you?"

"Ok, maybe, but that's different. She's incredibly stubbern."

"Fine. Boys?"

Ike and Roy smiled. Before I could question what they were doing, they grabbed my wrists and ankles. I started struggling against them, of course, but they were relentless at this as well. They took me down to the swimming pool. My eyes widened as I realized what they were doing. Before I could tell them no, they threw me in without warning. I popped my head out of the water. Ike, Roy, and Ami were laughing their heads off. I glared at them as I swam to the edge. "I'm still not doing Easter." I told them, but then I was cought off gaurd.

"Why?" Asked a different voice from behind me. I turned around to find Zelda in a white sundress and pale yellow flats.

"Well, because, I, uh..." Darnit!

"Oh, please? It'll be fun!"

I grumbled something under my breath. "Fine..." I finally sighed. Ike and Roy were high-fiving as if they'd done all the work. Ami jumped in joy.

"Too bad Link doesn't want the chocolate." Ami said after they had calmed.

"...I didn't say that..."

"Yeah you did!"

"Pfft, nah. You're making stuff up."

"What? No! You're making stuff up!"

"You are such a bad lyer." I teased. Ami was growing frusterated.

"No! You're the lyer!" She yelled, wich made me even more amused, if possible. Zelda was giggling at the little arguement, but covered her mouth with her hand that way she wouldn't offend her friend. I smirked and climbed out of the pool. Zelda handed me a towel. I took it greatfully.

-_-_- _Silly Smash Bros. _-_-_-

After I changed into dry clothing, Ami and Zelda dragged me down to the courtyard where the Easter eggs were hidden. They begged me to go, but I only went cause Zelda asked me to. She is my girlfriend, after all.

"Come on Link, are you even trying?" Ami asked.

"Yes. I'm trying!" I lied. I really had no desire to do this. Suddenly, a huge explosion could be heard from the other side of Smash Mansion. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the explosion to see what happened. I really wished Zelda would stay behind, I didn't want her to get hurt.

We made it to the other side of the giant mansion, to see... Wow...

A blonde girl with pink and blue highlights was wearing white spandex shorts that were so short I wanted to puke. She also wore a white too-tight tank top and bunny ears. Also, a white cotton ball was stuck to her butt. I assumed it was part of the costume. She looked at me with blue eye. Everyone surrounded her, making her grin evil-y (?). "Your ourift is rediculouse." Zero Suit Samus said out loud. Mario smacked her on the arm. "Samus." He grunted at her, she just shrugged.

"You dare mock my outfit?" Asked the weird bunny lady.

"I'll take my chances." Samus replied. Mario meaningfully glared at her, while Ami covered her mouth.

"What my friend is trying to say is," Ami started, "Before you do what you are about to do, you've gotta do it in style. And let's face it, bunny costumes? So last century."

The bunny-girl only got angrier. "You question my fashion knowladge?!" She angrilly screamed.

I was trying my best to hold in the laughter, and Roy had already failed at that. He was rolling on the ground laughing. The evil bunny turned to him. "What's so funny?!" She screamed, making him laugh even harder, clashing his fist on the ground. I accidentilly let a chuckle out, making her eyes turn to me.

"Why is everyone laughing at me? Haven't you ever heard of a holiday themed villian?"

Everyone busted up laughing at that.

"Whatever," She said angrilly, "No one will be laughing once I'm through here!"

"Oh puh-lease!" Ganondorf said, "You're so lame you make Bowser look better than you."

"Hahaha," Bowser said, "Good one. Wait- hey!"

I couldn't keep in the laughter, and to my suprise neither could Zelda. She's usually serius in these kind of situations. Oh, who am I kidding? That so-called "villian" is hularious.

"You'll pay," She said growing her evil smirk back, "You'll all pay."

"Eh," I said, "I'm gonna go get some pop corn."

That really offended her. I could tell by the look on her face. Pure. Hatred. I tried my best not to laugh. "No one offends the Bunny-Hop!" She said.

"The Bunny-Hop?" I asked between laughs.

"I couldn't think of anything, ok?" She said angrilly.

Then, Master Hand flew outside to see the cummotion. "What's going on?" He asked.

Toon Link and Young Link explained between giggles. "Just this pathetic Easter-themed villian."

Master Hand turned to look at her. "You look ridiculouse!" His voice boomed full of laughter. You know you're being insulted when Master Hands voice echoes out with chuckles. After he had calmed, he said, "Ok, guys, obviously this isn't a threat. Continue what you were doing."

That poor girl had probably never felt so humiliated. She ran away crying, making me feel slightly bad. "Oops." I said losing the laughter. Everyone else did too. Except for the bad-guys. Jerks. Bowser was trying to get an answer out of Ganondorf for saying that she made him look good. "Are you saying I'm a lame villian? I've been doing this longer than you!" Ganondorf seemed to be ignoring him though.

Zelda grabbed my hand and we, including Ami and Fox (They're dating FYI), walked inside. At least I didn't have to go Easter egg hunting any more. I smiled to myself. "What?" Zelda said noticing my smile. "Nothing. Just happy."

"Ok..." She said turning back to where we were going. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Let's color eggs!" She squealed. I smiled. That wouldn't be too different than what we are used to. She dragged me to the kitchen where other smashers were coloring their eggs. She sat me in front of a few cups she filled with water. There were some pre-boiled eggs in the firdge she got out. I smiled. She was so cute when she was busy. She started putting color into the cups making the water in each a different color.

"Ok," She said carefully handing me an egg, "Put it in one!" She said dropping one in the purple, her favorite color. I dropped mine gently into the green. Just then, some one tapped on my shoulder. I tured but was imidiantly assulted with yellow paint to the face. Once I wiped the paint from my eyes, I opened them to find a grinning Ganondorf with a yellow paint brush (or as he liked to call it, the pain brush, even though it doesn't hurt). "Do I look like an Easter egg to you?" I asked, making Zelda look up from her egg.

"Go away, Ganon_dork_." She said. Suprisingly, he did go away, but not before giving me a death glare. I rolled my eyes. I turned back to the counter wherew Zelda grabbed a napkin and started wiping my face. Once most of the paint was gone, I smiled at her. Maybe Easter wasn't so bad.

**A/N So! How do you like it? BTW we were not being mean to Bunny-Hop. FYI she deserved it. Plus, she's our OC so we'll do whatever we want. Boom. Review, favorite, and everything else. Hey, maybe even a sequel next Easter if we get lots of reviews reviews REVIEWS. Thanks! **

**ALSO, CHECK OUT SILLY SMASH BROS. BOOK ONE AND OUR OTHER STORIES :) :) :)**


End file.
